Dark Power
by anime titanscout
Summary: It seems like all is going well for Starfire and Raven. Until Slade takes all heroes hostage, except for them. What happens when they become fugitives after saving their friends and what's with the new powers. Better than it sounds so just read.
1. Character List

**Dark Power**

Character List

Robin/Nightwing--Richard "Dick" Grayson

Starfire--Kori Anders

Beast Boy/Changeling--Garfield "Gar" Logan

Raven--Rachael Roth

Cyborg--Victor "Vic" Stone

Bumble Bee--Karen Beecher

Speedy/Arsenal--Roy Harper

Chesshire--Jade Nguyen

Kid Flash/Flash--Wally West

Jinx--Jennifer "Jenn" Spelling

Aqualad/Tempest--Alan Brooks

Terra--Tara Markov

Kitten--Katherine Moth

Fang--Jason Arach

Red-X--Xavier Redding

Batman--Bruce Wayne


	2. Chapter 1:Admitted Feelings

**Ch. 1-Admitted Feelings**

**Titan's Tower--Robin's Room**

"Starfire, I…I really have to say that you are the most beautiful, perfect, kind, loving person that I've ever met. And I really have to say that I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone else before, and even though we're only eighteen, and even though this isn't a proper proposal, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Starfire sat there stunned by the words the boy wonder had said. She couldn't believe she had heard him say the one thing that every girl in the world wanted to hear him say. "I love you too Robin. I never thought I would get to hear you say that to me." She giggled a little. "It's funny actually now that I think about it, no one would have ever thought that you, the man with no emotion, could admit to love." "Well I finally found someone that I really love, and that's you Starfire." "I love you too." She then closed the gap between them starting a kiss that ended in sweet love.

**Titan's Tower--Raven's Room**

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in Raven's bed making out. "Raven," Beast Boy said, stopping the kiss. "Yes Beast Boy?" "I love you so much, but I have to tell you this before we do anything else." "What is it?" Raven was kind of worried. "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I never said anything because I didn't think you felt the same way. When I asked Terra out, it was only because I thought that it would help me get over you. True I did have feelings for Terra, but they were more so along the lines of friendship. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. Raven I want to make you happy for the rest of your life, have a family with you, take care of you, and…" "Beast Boy, shut up." "Rae, I…" "I love you too, you idiot." Raven smiled, and Beast Boy smiled. "You know Rae, I really love your smile." "Just kiss me." And with that they proceeded in their love making, knowing it was true. "And don't call me Rae." Sorry Raven."


	3. Chapter 2:The Attack

**Ch. 2-The Attack**

**The Ops Room**

Everyone was gathered in the Ops room getting ready for movie night, a tradition started by the five original titans and continued on by the now twelve titans, everyone except four certain individuals. "Yo, has anyone seen Raven, Starfire, Robin or BB? They gonna miss movie night." It was at that moment that Robin and Beast Boy decided to walk through the door. Well there's two of 'em." "Shut up Cyborg we're coming, and I think Star had to tell Raven something." "Yeah, and Raven had to tell Star something too." "Well, what did you two do?" "What 'cha mean Bee?" The two boys started sweating. "I'm not stupid guys I know that you four did something."

By this time everyone was staring, Bee does a great job at getting everyone's attention. Robin was completely red from head to toe, really clashing with the uniform. Beast Boy was shaking like crazy. "Well ya gonna tell us bird boy?" Speedy asked. "It's none of your business." "Oh then there was something naughty going on." Jinx said. "Just because me and Raven had sex doesn't mean you need to know about it." Everyone gasped. "Well they know now." "Shut up Robin." " Well dude what were you and Starfire doing?" Speedy asked. "Um well…you see….w..we were, um…ya know, uh…" "Hah you guys had sex too." "YOU DID WHAT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?" Cyborg was burning red. You could see the steam coming out his ears.

"Now Cy, it was Star's decision and I think you should….." That was as far as he got before there was a blast through the wall. "Well Titans it's been a while since we've seen each other." "SLADE!" "Hello Robin how are you?" "What do you want?" "Oh it's not what I want, but what we want." "We?" Slade moved and showed every villain they had ever faced. "I thought we froze all of them in Paris?" Kid Flash asked. "Oh you did but you see I freed them all." Slade responded. "Why?" "Well we all want revenge against the Teen Titans. We'll be imprisoning all of you in one of Atlas's bubbles." Before any of the Titans could move they were captured. "Heh, heh, heh, now for you to join the rest of the superheroes of this planet." "What?" Robin asked shocked. "Oh you'll be joining all of your old wards. You know Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash and well you know the rest." The Titans were shocked, their teachers, friends, allies they were all captured and defeated.

**************************************************************************

**Starfire's Room**

"So while Beast Boy and I were having sex, you and Robin were doing the same thing?" "Yes Raven that is correct." "Wow I never expected you to do something like that. I figured you would wait for Robin to pop the question." "You mean propose?" "Yeah." "Well he did." "Oh my gosh really? So did Beast Boy." "Oh I know we should have our weddings on the same day. Here let me get my planner." Starfire looked over at her dresser and saw it on top of her photo album. She held up her hand and it floated to her. "How did you do that?" "Well once I reached the appropriate age of 18 I come into full power. So there are a lot of new things that I can do." "That's pretty cool. I kinda had the same thing happen to me. Except I didn't exactly get new powers it was more of the fact that when I turned 18 I inherited hell." "Oh well at least you have minions you can use to do your dirty work." "Well Star it seems that you have a little bit of a bad girl hidden under all that sweetness." "Oh that is merely all the Earth knowledge I have learned that I pretend I don't know just so Robin can feel that sweet feeling of helping me understand." "You mean you've been playing him all this time?" "Ever since my fifth month on Earth. But I just really enjoyed his company and I could tell that he loved being the only one helping me understand, so I just played along for his happiness." "Wow. You're more like me than I thought." "There's just one problem to this." "What's that?" "This pretty much makes us adults, I mean we all are already of the age of adults, but it seems that just you and I are the ones who are more prepared to take that path." "You're right, even Robin isn't ready to become Nightwing. So what do we do." "Well as soon as the Justice League finds out about our new powers, they'll want to make us join them. But I was thinking that if we confront our teammates about this then maybe we could drop the Teen and just be the first two Titans. You we won't be the Teen Titans anymore we'll just be the Titans, and the two of us could be like trainers or something for the rest of the team until they become Titans." "Wow you put a lot of thought into this, but it might take a while for Beast Boy and Cyborg to actually grow up." "We could always threaten them to make grow faster." "Good point." "So off to tell our friends." "Yeah, sure, why not." BBBOOOOOMMM!!!

"What was that?" Starfire asked. "Probably one of the idiots doing something stupid." They both stopped and looked at each other. Then, "SLADE." "Raven he has taken our friends hostage. What should we do?" "Hang on Star I'm … what did he just say?" "All of the heroes in the world? Raven how could we…" "With our new powers we could become the strongest beings on the planet." "So we could take on all the villains ourselves?" "Exactly." "Then what are we waiting for." "A change of wardrobe." And with that being said Raven's outfit changed into a full length dress(white of course), with a slit on both sides that came to her thighs and enough of a drop in the chest for cleavage,(guys just use your imagination). She also had the same cape except that it was white, and her hair grew down to her lower back, but everything else on her was the same. Starfire's outfit changed into a shimmering green dress( that means it was very glittery, like something off of an anime), it stopped where her old mini skirt did, and came up to be off the shoulders, and as with Raven showed some cleavage. She had thigh high boots of the same color, as well as gloves that came to right above the elbows. Her hair grew to right past her butt and had a little more volume than it normally did (that means her hair wasn't as flat as it was on the show). "So now we are ready Raven?" "Yes Starfire I believe we are." They then teleported themselves into the villains hideout.

*********Coming up next chapter---I will give you a list of Starfire's new powers, or that might wait until the 4th chapter. But anyway, chapter 3 will have the battle scene between the girls and the villains, a horrible judgment, runaways, heartbreak, and a shocking discovery. But you have to read to find out.***********


	4. Chapter 3:Heartbroken and Pregnant

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I got caught up in other stuff. Who knew trying to get financial aid would be so hard. Anyway here's chapter three. Please review fluff and flames welcomed.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Heartbroken and Pregnant**

**Starfire and Raven had successfully made into the villain's lair. They were making their way to the arena where they could here cheering. Raven sensed another presence other than them. "Starfire do you sense someone?" "Yes, I do. Though it is most peculiar because it is neither in front of nor behind us, but rather right here with us." They looked around but could not find anyone. "This is pointless. There's no one here." Starfire looked down, then back at Raven with grim realization. "Raven I think that we are pregnant." "How's that possible? I mean we just had sex today." "That is true, but we are not normal humans. I am an alien and it is possible that since Robin is human, an entirely different species other than my own, it created a child instantly." "So since I'm part demon and part Azerathian, and the fact that Beast Boy is genetically mutated or altered or whatever he is the same thing could happen to me?" "Exactly." "Well this is great." " I agree with your sarcasm."**

"**So we continue on as planned?" "Yes. Even on my planet women never let a pregnancy interfere with a battle." "Oookay." They continued to the door and peeked in. All the heroes were in the center in a giant bubble. The Titans, the Justice League, the Doom Patrol, pretty much anyone who put on a costume for justice. And surrounding them were all the villains of the world. You're talking about Batman and Robin's perfect dream here. "Well now we know how they were all captured but why?" "Raven look there's Slade." "You're getting to be as bad as Robin at picking him out." "Sorry, I just figured he'd be one of the brains behind this." "That's probably right. Your kid is gonna come out saying '**_**I'm gonna obsess over Slade'**_**." "Well your's is gonna come out cracking bad jokes." "If it does I'm gonna kill Beast Boy." "Same here but Robin." "Well let's get started with the rescue." Raven teleported to the other side of the arena, while Starfire stayed hidden in the doorway.**

*******Down in the arena*******

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooooo," came an exasperated cry from none other than Control Freak. "Shut up you freaking cud monkey. What's your problem anyway?" Gizmo yelled, but asked. "They're not here." "Who buddy," Billy Numerous asked him. "Starfire and Raven. They were the two I wanted the most to be captured." "Do we even want to know?" "I WAS GOING TO MAKE THEM MY GIRLFRIENDS. WWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

"**Oookay. That dude is nuts. And who does think he is talking about my Raven like that?" Beast Boy, of course, said. "Yeah, what makes him think he's got a chance with Starfire?" (Who do you think's saying this?) "Robin what did I tell you about team romances?" Spoken by none other than Batman himself, while giving a famous death glare. (shudders) "You know what Batman you can take that and shove it up you…" "Well looky here a bat and a bird reunited at last. Hahahaha," the Joker cracked up. "Wow Robin, you were right.." "I want this recorded, Cyborg." "What you seriously want me to record him saying that?" "Yeah. I might not ever get to hear Speedy say I'm right ever again." "Seriously Rob, weird." "As I was saying Robin you were right about the Joker being weird." "Uh duh." "Shut up bird boy." "Back at ya pretty boy." "Both of you shut up or so help me I will blast you both." "Sorry Jinx," both boys mumbled.**

**Suddenly there was a loud booming noise. "Now that I have everyone's attention, let's get started shall we?" Slade(who else) said, in that low creepy tone that just scares the pants off ya. "Now our first order of business is to eliminate all of the heroes, so any suggestions. (the yelling will just be made by random bad guys, no names) "Ooo we should electricute them all at the same time" "No way we should do the Chinese water torture." "We should put Robin through his own obstacle course only a hundred times worse." "SPEEDY!!!," all the Titans yelled at him. "What he should." "Shut up." "Well I think that we should start with the Titans, since I hate them the most, and let them watch as their precious leader is killed in front of them…by me." "!!!!!!!"**

**Boom. "What was that? You check it out." "Yes sir." Suddenly he was encased in black magic and thrown across the room. "I don't thinks so." Everyone turned to look at the speaker and every jaw dropped. There stood Raven, the new Raven. She was wearing an outfit similar to her old one, but it was a full length dress, with thigh-high slits on both sides and just enough cleavage shown, not to mention it was white. Her hair was full length to her butt, and she had a smile on her face. "RAVEN!!" "Control Freak close your eyes and stop looking at my woman." "Well Raven it was quite nice of you to show and join in your comrades' deaths," Slade said, that is after he recomposed himself and wiped up his drool.**

"**What makes you think we'd let our friends die?" Everyone turned to the other side of the room and AGAIN! every jaw dropped. Starfire was wearing one of those mini dresses, you know that stop mid-thigh. It was long sleeve with flair at the wrist, showed cleavage(not too much you perverts), and had a diamond shaped cutout at the belly showing off her stomach. She no longer wore her gloves and her boots came to right below her knees, to show off more leg. She also had on a necklace; it's the one that comes down in v shape then connects and is one string down to the breasts; and it came out to above her belly button with a star at the end, and to top it all off the whole outfit was green. Her hair was also not as flat as it was it had ****much****more**** volume to it, was wavy and came down to past her butt. **

**By that time there was a lake of drool. "Control Freak when I get out of here I'm gonna kill you for looking at Star that way." And again after recomposing himself, Slade addressed both girls for their arrival. "Well now that you're both here, why don't you join the party." " Ooo, what kind of party shall this be enemy Slade." "Yeah Slade, tell us." "Well my dears, I'm going to kill all of you. Starting with Robin." "I don' t think I like that idea too much. How about you Star?" "I don't like that idea one…little….bit," she finished with her eyes glowing green. "Um when did Star start speaking actual broken English like we do?" Cyborg asked. "No idea," Robin answered. "Well girls it's too bad that it's only two of you. You cannot take on all of us at once. Now why don't you sit back and watch Robin's death." "You know Starfire I'm getting tired of him talking about killing Robin, what do you think we should do?" "I think he should be punished. Now what would the punishment be for killing our beloved leader?" "Oh, I think…..death." "Please Raven, you can't even try to kill me." "Oh really," she said her eyes flashing a deep black. "Aaghcck," Slade started chocking, then keeled over. See-more ran over to him. "Oh my god, he's dead." **

**Everyone turned and looked at Raven. "What? You don't believe in the death penalty. Now Star do you think he's learned his lesson?" "Quite possibly. Why don't we ask him." "How are you going to do that? He's dead," Johnny Rancid yelled. "Oh well like this." Starfire held her hand, palm up, near her mouth and blew in Slade's direction. He lay there and then, " Uuuhhh," breathed in air. "It appears zat you two girls control if ve live or not," Madam Rouge said. "Oh we can do a lot more than that." "Yes, we are a lot more powerful than any of you know. Why don't you ask that Gordanian there." Everyone turned to look at possibly the only Gordanian there. He was staring at Starfire with utter terror on his face and was shaking. "It is finally time. You have become of age." "What do you mean, what have you two become?" Slade screamed. "Hang on a second," Cyborg yelled above the crowd. "You two got into the database and deleted your birthdays from the mainframe didn't you? I've been trying to think what was supposed to happen a few days ago but there wasn't anything on the calendar." " Uh-uh girls we was supposed to throw you a joint birthday party. Why did you do it?" Bumble Bee put in. **

"**Well for our coronations." Starfire said simply. "What coronations?" Terra asked. "Well I'm the new ruler of the Underworld and all it's demons. I thought that you would remember that Slade?" " And I am the new ruler of all the heavens and their gods and goddesses. And here I thought I struck as a bit of an angel." With that said a pair of wings started to protrude out of the backs of both girls. Raven a set of demonic wings and Starfire, angel wings. Everyone was dumbstruck. "They have the power to destroy galaxies in a matter of seconds. We should run for our lives," the Gordanian screamed, running out the door. "KILL THEM. KILL THEM BOTH," Slade screamed. **

**The villains attacked.(Their wings have gone back in at this point.) Mammoth jumped at Starfire, only to have her disappear before him and reappear behind him landing a roundhouse kick knocking him through the wall. Raven was throwing objects at whatever villain was in her way. Teleporting to a different area she looked at a group of people who were coming towards her, her eyes turned blue and the people in front of her start to act trippy. She turned to another group her eyes green and they started crying, laughing, and yelling. Then her eyes were yellow and they all started attacking each other. "Cool." **

**Starfire was teleporting all over the place throwing starbolts everywhere. She then started lifting objects and chucking them at people. Then she got caught in a battle with Kyd Wykkyd. They started teleporting all over the place, she was showing off the martial arts Robin taught her. They kept fighting, they even popped inside the bubble a couple of times. "Damn when did they start acting like this?" Kid Flash asked. "I guess it was time for them to grow up. I mean we're not teenagers anymore so it was time for a change," Chesshire said. Kyd Wykkyd slammed into the wall. By this time most of the villains were out of commission. **

"**Ha so far I am victorious in avoiding conflict," Control Freak said. "Oh really?" He turned around and saw both Starfire and Raven standing there. "Now why don't you tell us about yourself," Raven said, her eyes orange. "Well I'm obviously the world's greatest villain, and I like boys. WAIT WHAT, n..n..n ..yes I do. What's wrong with me?" The girls were laughing. "Oh silly your supposed to tell the truth not lie to us," Starfire said, her eyes glowing white. "Now then, tell us." "I am a 40 year old virgin who still lives at home with mother, in her basement, and plays video games all day." (gasp) "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." He ran off crying to his mother. "Well, he took that better than I expected," Raven said, both girls with apparent shock on their faces at what he just said.**

"**Robin I need to talk to you about your teammates," Batman said, gaining the attention of the group. "I think you need to consider taking those two off the team." "WHAT? WHY?" "Their powers, this new attitude they have. It will make them over confident in a fight, and cause them to lose. Or they'll just stop caring about people getting hurt because they think it's okay they'll be able to heal them or bring them back to life. I just don't think they should be heroes anymore with those powers. They're too destructive." "They are MY team members. ****I**** decide if they should leave or not. Besides they're our two strongest members I can't just…" "Robin what if someone were to get hurt because of them and they didn't feel any remorse for it because of their powers. You'd be the one responsible." Robin stood there dumbfounded because he knew Batman was right, he was always right, wasn't he? "I think that Batman's right dude. We need to stop them," Beast Boy said with a serious look on his face. (This has to be bad if ****he's**** serious.) **

**Robin looked on solemnly. He knew they were right, he didn't want Starfire or Raven to be responsible for anyone's death or injury. He knew that if they didn't stop now then people would stop seeing them as heroes but as monsters. He didn't want that to happen, so he made his choice. **

**Out on the battlefield Raven was holding her own while Starfire, who had found the switch for the shield, was making her way towards it. She reached the switch and was starting to disfigure it when she was hit from behind. "Do you honestly think that I would just sit by and let you destroy everything I worked to accomplish?" Starfire turned around and faced Slade. "I don't think you have accomplished anything. You still cannot defeat mere teenagers." She turned back to the switch and when Slade, in blind rage, swung at her, she blocked it and sent a roundhouse kick to his skull, cracking the mask and knocking him 20 yards away into a wall, fortunately for him he was still breathing. She cut the switch off and the shield dropped, just as Raven finished off the last of the villains.**

"**Starfire, Raven we need to talk to you two about your powers," Robin said, a look of pain on his face. "Robin… y-you can't. You can't make us stop using our powers," Starfire said, tears running down her face. "You can't use those kinds of powers it will just make people fear you and turn against you." "Do you tell us this because you really want to, or because you're still Batman's bitch?" Raven spat at him. "That was uncalled for Raven and it is because of your powers," Beast Boy yelled at her. "Shut up," Starfire said, " You know, I think Raven is right Robin. I quit." "I quit too." "I can't believe Star just called you his bitch," Cyborg said in shock. Actually everyone was in shock to hear the way the argument was turning out. **

"**Well since you two are no longer heroes do you agree to discontinue your powers?" Batman asked. "No," both said. "Then by the order of the Justice League I'm placing you both under arrest." "STOP!" Everyone turned to Thunder and Lightning. "We cannot allow you to harm our princess," Thunder said. Everyone just looked at him quizzicly. "Starfire is the princess of all gods and goddesses, including us, we were told not to mention anything until she became of age, and even then only if she addressed it herself. Her mother is the great goddess X-hal," Lightning said in like one breath. "X-HAL IS YOUR MOTHER?" "Yes." "But back to important things you're not arresting us, because you'll never catch us," Raven said. "Yes it was good while it lasted, but I'm afraid our friendships end here. Thunder, Lightning you will inform my mother?" Starfire said. "Yes princess." "Thank you." Her eyes glowed a light blue and the two demi-gods transformed into full-fledged gods. "THANK YOU PRINCESS," they bellowed, absolutely pleased. "Good-bye," the girls said, disappearing before anything else could be said. **

"**Th-they're gone," Bumble Bee broke down crying, unable to contain them any longer. Everyone left with the exception of the Titans and Batman. "You know there was no other way," he said to Robin. "There's always another way, but you never let anything good happen, do you?" Robin answered holding back tears of his own. But Batman was already gone. "Titans lets go home. We'll have a memoir for them tonight." Nobody said anything. They were all, well, heartbroken. They left, leaving behind hurt memories.**

* * *

**(Four hours later in downtown Jump.)**

"**Raven do you think this will work. How do we know they won't find us?" "Knowing Robin he'll look for us everywhere but here." "So our real names then?" "Yep." The two girls walked into a building. "Hello how may I help you?" an old lady asked, smiling at them. "We would like to rent an apartment please. One with two rooms." "Let's see I have few rooms available. But aren't you the two Titans who quit?" "Yes ma'am we are, but how did you know?" Starfire asked. "When you're as old as I am, you pay attention to certain things. But what happened to make you leave?" "Well we came of age into new powers the other heroes of the world didn't like, even though we just saved them all from being exterminated." Raven answered. "That's terrible." "We know." "Well let's see I do have one on the top floor, biggest one here, that has two bathrooms and four bedrooms. For the children of course." "How did you know?" Starfire asked. "You two are positively glowing with it. But assuming neither of you have ever been around a child for long I will help you. Seeing as I have no grandchildren." "Oh thank you so much," Starfire said, "It is rare to see someone with such kindness." "So how much is rent?" Raven asked. "Well I am an old woman so I don't charge much. Your's is just $300 a month." "Wow that's kinda cheap. You're not discounting us or anything are you?" "No I don't really buy that much, so I don't really need the money, and there is a resident here who fixes up the place for cheap too. He's really kind and his wife loves it here and refuses to move." "Thank you. For everything." "You're welcome." "But I do need your names to put into record." "Of course, Rachael Roth." "Kori Anders." "Well girls here are your keys." **

**And with that the two started a brand new life. The manager, Martha, became their grandmother of sorts. Let's just say it was a great way to begin a life when you're heartbroken and pregnant.**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to finish, but we had a big snow storm and my power was out for ****FIVE DAYS**, that sucked. Anyways I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review.


End file.
